Heretofore, fasteners with deflectable fingers have been known and used. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,285 discloses a stud-like fastener having a pair of prongs with enlarged end portions, in a normal spread-apart relationship. While being inserted through an opening, the prongs are urged together until the enlarged ends exit from the opening to spring outwardly and retain the fastener in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,276 discloses a stud fastener including a series of flexible retention fins engageable with an opening in a mating part.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,086 illustrates a fastener including an annular flange having a cone-shaped cover, with tapered ribs formed on the outer surface thereof. Enlarged abutments formed on the ends of the ribs serve to retain the fastener in an opening formed in a panel member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,270 discloses a one-piece fastening element having a shank comprising three spring legs united at the ends thereof to form a rounded piloting end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,325 covers a fastener having resilient coupling members at the opposite ends of a strut member. Each coupling member includes a support member having a stem portion extending therefrom, with two arm portions formed on the end of the stem and extending toward the support member, and thin wall portions connecting the ends of the arms with the support member.